galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Super Megaforce Episodes
'Power Rangers Super Megaforce Logo' 'Episodes' #'Super Megaforce' #*'The Armada has begun their invasion on Earth and the Power Rangers fight hard against the X-Borgs that have been unleashed by the Armada. Gosei presents them with new Morphers that unlock a Super Mega Mode, which allows them to access the powers of every previous team of Power Rangers in their fight against the monsters Headridge and Tentacus.' #'Earth Fights Back' #*'Troy discovers a plot by the Armada to attack major cities around the world with missiles and must fight Cybax and the X Borgs on his own as the others are busy rebuilding the city.' #'Blue Saber Saga' #*'After being defeated in battle by a master swordsman monster called Skatana, Noah wonders if he is worthy to be a Power Ranger anymore and ends up training to counter Skatana's attacks.' #'A Lion's Alliance' #*'The Power Rangers take the Sky Ship to Animaria to look for the Red Lion Wild Zord. They soon find themselves in competition against General Peluso who is also after the Red Lion Wild Zord.' #'Samurai Surprise' #*'The emperor unleashes a powerful monster called Matacore to combat the Rangers. When fighting Matacore, the Power Rangers meet Jayden (the Red Samurai Ranger) and Mentor Ji who provide a disk to help them fight Matacore.' #'Spirit of the Tiger' #*'After the magnetic monster Pacha Chamak steals the Power Rangers' weapons, Jake and Emma consult with Casey Rhodes (the Jungle Fury Red Ranger who is now a part-time zookeeper) to learn a special form of martial arts.' #'Silver Lining: Part 1' #*'When the Armada sends down X Borg platoons after X Borg platoons, the Megaforce Rangers have their encounter with the Silver Ranger even when they are facing off against Gorgax.' #'Silver Lining: Part 2' #*'Orion explains his origins to the Rangers, Gosei, and Tensou. Meanwhile, Damaras sends Commander Osegain to Earth in a plot to destroy Orion.' #'Power of Six' #*'When the Rangers are sidelined by an energy-draining monster named Skeltox, Jake must get over his jealousy of Orion and help him master the powers of the Sixth Rangers in order to defeat Skeltox.' #'The Perfect Storm' #*'The Rangers are sidetracked from fighting Sirjinkor when Tensou develops amnesia and wanders away from the Command Center.' #'Love Is In the Air' #*'A love potion made by Invidious accidentally makes Levira fall in love with Jake. Upon discovering this, Invidious plans to eliminate Jake so that he can have Levira for himself.' #'United as One' #*'When the Legendary Megazord is damaged in a fight against Desolar (who is stealing the happiness from humans in order to cure Prince Vekar's cold), Emma uses unconventional methods to defeat this unusual monster.' #'The Grass is Always Greener or Bluer' #*'A body-swapping monster named Tranceferer switches Jake and Noah's bodies while on a mission to swap the bodies of high-ranking people. While Tranceferer continues his mission, the monster Turtlelini is sent down to distract the Rangers causing Jake and Noah to handle fighting in each other's bodies.' #'In the Driver's Seat' #*'The Rangers are lured away from Earth and into Corinth by Professor Cog who locks the wormhole to Corinth. While the Rangers work to tame the Turbo Falcon Zord, Professor Cog and his Grinders attack Earth and runs into competition in the form of the Armada. The Rangers must find a way to tame the Turbo Falcon Zord and find a way back to Earth to stop Professor Cog.' #'All Hail Prince Vekar' #*'The Rangers finally battle Prince Vekar face-to-face when he comes to Earth armed with his very own Megazord.' #'Vrak is Back: Part 1' #*'Following Prince Vekar's destruction, Vrak resurfaces and makes his latest plan to destroy Earth with the help of a reprogrammed Robo Knight.' #'Vrak is Back: Part 2' #*'With two of the drills in the Earth, the Rangers must rescue Orion from Vrak and free Robo Knight from Vrak's control before the final drill can be placed.' #'Emperor Mavro' #*'Emperor Mavro comes to Earth following the deaths of his sons Vrak and Prince Vekar and replaces Prince Vekar's fleet with his own fleet. He also plans to punish Damaras for what happened to Prince Vekar, yet gives a chance to Damaras to redeem himself by destroying the Power Rangers.' #'The Wrath' #*'Emperor Mavro launches an attack on Earth by calling all Armada forces across the galaxy to drop what they are doing in their positions and head to Earth. He also sends Levira to fight the Rangers in order to redeem herself for the death of Prince Vekar and Vrak and to make up for Damaras' failure.' #'Legendary Battle' #*'When Emperor Mavro and his remaining fleet continue their attack on Earth, the Megaforce Rangers receive help from every Power Ranger that came before them in the final battle against the Armada.' #'The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition' #*'"The Wrath" and "Legendary Battle", along with alternate dialog and additional footage not seen in either episode's original airing. This special first aired on Nicktoons instead of Nickelodeon. The special is not counted as a numbered episode towards the season or Power Rangers franchise overall, but in universe it is considered in continuity over "The Wrath" and "Legendary Battle" as the definitive ending to the season.' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Super Megaforce